To make an Alliance
by 19Yoshie27
Summary: How do you make an alliance with a famiglia that has the same strength as yours? Ugh. Seriously, what was Nono thinking! A story about the things Tsuna and co. had to do JUST TO MAKE AN ALLIANCE.


**To Make an Alliance**

**Chapter 1**

**I. **_**Preparations **_

In the town of Namimori around 5 o'clock in the morning, inside the humble home of the Sawada's, there is a boy with spiky hair who is in his study table looking puzzled as he read the dictionary he was trying to memorize. '_How is this supposed to be read?_' he thought as he tried to pronounce it but failed. He glanced at his round clock, _'I only have 4 more hours until he comes in to kill me.' _He was already memorizing the last page of the Tagalog dictionary and has to rewrite it within 3 hours. Cold Sweat trickled down his face as he thought of the consequences if he didn't finish it up until _he_ comes in.

After an hour he finally memorized the whole dictionary and turned to stare at the stack of bond paper his demon tutor left. He sighed and got up taking half of the stack and moving from his study table to the table on the floor. He started scribbling, _fast._ It wasn't fear of the actual person that the boy was scared of; it was what the person could do to him. He unconsciously shivered at the thought. Along with writing the whole dictionary, it should be well written and readable. He sighed for the nth time that morning.

_3 hours passed_

The boy sighed as he literally fell on the floor panting and sweating. He congratulated himself for doing such a feat. That was when the door was slammed open by a boy in a black suit with matching fedora that has an orange band around it, he looked like he was about 10 years old but the way he was holding his gun suggested that he was not what he seems. The boy with spiky hair sat up and lazily pushed the thick stack of papers to the boy. His hands were shaking a little but he ignored it. The boy with a suit smirked and pointed the gun at the other boy. "I'm going to check this. If there's any slight mistake…" he smirked and turned the safety off his green gun. The other boy slightly shrieked, "Hiie! I didn't make any mistakes I swear!"

"Hn. Go and eat your breakfast, Dame-Tsuna, before I change my mind about letting you eat." The boy, Tsuna, didn't have to be told twice as he practically ran down the stairs.

When he came down, he was greeted by the normal sight of his family; his mother, Nana was cooking breakfast while the kids, Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta were playing in living room. A sad look passed Tsuna's face. He was going to leave this tomorrow. After a while, he shook his head and went to sit on his chair; he greeted his mother 'Good Morning' and proceeded to eat his meal. Soon the children came after being called by Nana and also ate. An awkward silence ensued as they ate. No one throwing obscenities at each other, it seemed like a ghost family eating together. Until the boy in a suit came down the stairs with a beautiful woman clinging to him, the awkward feeling suddenly disappeared. Nana greeted them, "Ah, Reborn-kun! Bianchi-san! Please, come and eat with us." The boy in a suit, Reborn took the green chameleon from the brim of his fedora and it transformed into a hammer and he smacked Tsuna in head, almost making the boy topple over his food. Tsuna shrieked, "Hiiee! What was that for?" Reborn answered in a monotone, "I felt like it." Tsuna sweat dropped at the blunt answer too used to it to even scream back at his tutor. They proceeded to eat breakfast quietly, well not very quiet when Lambo kept pestering I-Pin about 'Offering food to the Great Lambo-sama' and I-Pin responded by scolding him. That resulted into a food fight as Fuuta tried to calm them down with Reborn, Bianchi and Tsuna dodging it silently and Nana laughing in the background at how 'lively' they are.

When they finished eating Tsuna went to his room to get changed, his traveling bag welcomed him, and he sighed and proceeded to change into his school uniform. It was almost summer, his last day of school before he becomes a 3rd year high school.

Once he was done changing, he grabbed his bag and glanced at the clock. The digital clock read, _8:30 AM_. _'30 minutes before school, huh? Need to hurry.'_ With that thought he hurried walked down the stairs and called that he was going out which was returned by his mother bidding him goodbye. When he opened the door, he saw Gokudera and Yamamoto having a one sided argument. Tsuna smiled and cleared his throat,

"Good Morning, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun."

Instantly Gokudera's fury for Yamamoto dissipated as his personality did a 360 degree turn, "Good Morning, Jyuudaime!"

Yamamoto smiled as he put his arm around Tsuna, "Good Morning, Tsuna! Did you get some sleep?"

Gokudera was about to protest about Yamamoto's casual greeting but stopped himself when he saw the grim expression on his boss. Tsuna looked down, "No, not really. I finished the dictionary since I couldn't sleep." He smiled weakly as they walked to the familiar road to the school. The Rain and Storm Guardian frowned, a lot has happened since their fight with Checkerface.

Reborn received a mysterious letter from Nono a week after their fight with Checkerface. Written there was an order to teach Tsuna and his Guardians several languages in two years, along with etiquette at dinner, training their stamina and fighting abilities and then take them to Italy. Reborn himself was shocked at the order, a little bit suspicious as Nono didn't clarify what the fastened training was for. It said that it had to be specifically, Spanish, Tagalog and Italian. What was that for? Reborn had his suspicions but never the less, trained all of them. Here they are now, knowing more than 20 languages and can speak it fluently. Mukuro and Hibari were reluctant to be taught, especially Hibari, he lashed out at Reborn when he was informed that they were leaving Namimori to go to Italy.

Two years has passed since then, today is the day that they're going to be sailed to Italy. Of course it was sad. Tsuna is going to leave Nana and I-Pin, even if his father came home the feeling of leaving still crushed him. Yamamoto is leaving his _Oyaji_ and when is he going to be back? Possibly when he is dead or a grown man, you can easily notice that Yamamoto is sad and his smile didn't reach his eyes. Gokudera is leaving his sister, in these two years they've been close, talking to each other casually but Gokudera is just a tsundere to ever admit that he enjoyed the presence of his half-sister. Lambo is going to miss his Mama and his precious playmate, I-Pin. Ryohei will be screaming how he'd miss Kyoko and be thankful to Tsuna that he's not involving her along with Haru and Hana anymore. Mukuro and Chrome are just about fine to go but Chrome will be missing Haru, Kyoko, Hana, Ken, Chikusa, and even that MM. Hibari is the worst, he refused at first but Reborn had baited him that he will fight him for a week non-stop. Reborn succeeded and Hibari is going with them, albeit reluctantly.

They reached school with 12 minutes to spare; Hibari was at the front gate, giving them a look of acknowledgement before turning his head completely ignoring them. Lately, Tsuna noted, that Hibari hasn't beaten anyone at school. Yet everyone can feel the gloomy aura. Maybe it's just his imagination. Hibari was always in the roof top looking at the school as if he wouldn't see it again. Well, that was partially true, they were going on a trip and there was little hope of returning. Kusakabe will not be coming; Tsuna heard that he will be in charge as long as Hibari is not in Namimori.

The trio went to their seats, feeling as if the world was coming to an end. Gokudera still sat in front row, sitting casually, ignoring the adviser giving one last lesson before summer. Yamamoto was still smiling as he sat behind Tsuna's seat but the smile was forced. Chrome was probably at the back of the classroom, in her own world. While Tsuna was trying to be his usual dame self, it was hard, considering he was almost out growing it, thanks to Reborn's training. He felt someone staring at him, he knew who it was but he turned and gave his former crush, Sasagawa Kyoko, a reassuring smile that will surely relieve her. He turned to look at the clouds passing by and thought about how peaceful this moment is but the feeling of dread is still aching inside him. He wondered how his Guardians were dealing with this.

**XxxX Burner!**

Hibari was not happy. When he first learned of the order from that old geezer that was the little omnivore's grandfather, he almost beat the entire student population. But he soon agreed. At the price of fighting that Kid, Hibari would never admit it but he's become attached to Tsuna's family.

Mukuro was reluctant but it seemed that Chrome wanted to come. Of course, he can always send Chrome alone but it needed all the Guardians. It's not his fault that Tsuna has two Mist Guardians. So, he'll come and solve the mystery of this quest. And then, he'll rip the producer of such quest from flesh to bone. There better be a good reason for this.

Ryohei was… Upset, well, Manly upset that he's going to leave Kyoko but then, he was glad that Tsuna isn't involving them anymore.

Lambo doesn't know the entire reason, he just knows that he's going to leave Maman for a while then comeback with awesome stories to tell and awesome weapons! _'I'll make Mama proud!'_

Yamamato is sad at the same time excited. He's sad because he's going to leave. Excited because of the prospect of adventure, hey! They learnt more than 20 languages! Who's not going to be happy and excited about that? And besides, if there are enemies included –which, he's sure there are-, he'll practice his swordsmanship.

Gokudera…, well, he's loyal, he's going to follow his Juudaime to the end of the world! He's sure that his Sister is coming with them when they go to Italy. And even if they part, it's okay. They'll see each other again, probably.

Chrome is anxious. She didn't expect Mukuro-sama was going to accept. The letter didn't explain everything. What if it was scam? Well, the Vongola dying will flame of Nono said it wasn't. So, she'd have to go. Because her boss said so and because Mukuro-sama said so.

**XxxX bUrner!**

The bell rang, filling the whole school with sound. The students started gathering their belongings, some, planned on what they will do this summer, some, just went home with a plan to play video games. When all the students were out of the building, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto walked out of their classrooms and are soon followed by Chrome and a slowly materializing Mukuro beside her. When they got out of the building, Ryohei came jogging to Tsuna who engaged a one-sided argument with Gokudera and Yamamoto and Hibari followed from a distance, not wanting to crowd with the herbivores and the omnivore. They proceeded to walk until they reached Tsuna's house.

They went to different rooms and changed into suits. After that, they went to the living room to see Reborn sitting on one of the sofa's while sipping espresso. They all sat in the sofas. Hibari remained standing as leaned against the wall away from everyone but can still listen.

Reborn put down his cup, "So, you're all here."

Tsuna looked at his tutor with slightly narrowed eyes. "Tsuna, I know that you have questions. I don't know the answer to those. Just wait until we get to Italy."

Tsuna accepted the answer for now and breathed to calm himself.

"Haha, so, what are we going to do now?" Yamamoto asked. A tick appeared of Gokudera's forehead.

"Yakyuu-baka! Of course we'll wait here until the car arrives!" Gokudera rebuked with ferocity. And that resulted with Ryohei screaming, "He's just asking to the EXTREME!"

"Maa, maa, its okay senpai." Yamamoto said but his voice became background when Gokudera screamed. "What did you say, Turf-top?!"

Ryohei screamed, "What did you call me, Tako-head?!"

And the never-ending loud argument ensued. Throw in Lambo who decided to grace them with his presence, made it worse. Hibari was twitching, hands itching to get his tonfa.

All of the commotion stopped when they heard a 'beep-beep' outside Tsuna's house. Tsuna, who was trying not to hit his head on the nearby wall, proceeded to lead his Guardians to the…

Limo,

Tsuna freaked out inside but since he knew Reborn's going to kick him, he called to his Mom and I-Pin that he was going and went inside the limo in a sedated pace. The others followed inside and were astounded that it fit ten people.

With that, they went to the private airport, owned by The Vongola Corporation. What awaits them? They didn't know. Let's just hope it's not something bad.

"_**The world is not in your books and maps, it's out there."**_

_**-Gandalf [J.R.R Tolkien's "The Hobbit"]**_


End file.
